Tragedy
by Niyx
Summary: What happens when House's sister dies? Five chapter story.
1. PS I Love You

Cuddy sat there in her desk staring at House wondering what he was doing there. House had come in her office a few minutes before and sat there, staring into thin air. She watched as House flitted with a white envelope in his hands.

'House, are you alright?' Cuddy asked him and he turned to look in her eyes. Cuddy had never seen so much emotion in his eyes and his eyes always gave him away.

'I need to take a leave,' House stated and Cuddy looked at him confused. 'It concerns my family,' House said next.

'Your never concerned about your family,' Cuddy said. House looked down at the envelope in his hands and couldn't help but think about the words that were written inside.

'Well, this time is different,' House said and for some reason Cuddy decided not push her luck.

'Alright,' Cuddy returned and House nodded. He then got up and left her office. House went back to his office to gather some things but then sat in his chair. He opened the envelope up again and read it once more, probably for the last time.

_Dear Brother,_

_I laid here in this hospital bed thinking about if I should write you or not. But if I hadn't, I would have regretted it. I have_

_previously gotten into a car accident with the girls. They are all right but me, not so much. Never in a day did I think I would leave their lives this_

_early. I couldn't even imagine how they would feel after this, after this tragedy. Doctors told me they can't stop the bleeding and you out of all_

_people should know. I know that you are not the fathering type, Greg. But I know that you will love them just the same as I do. You might not_

_show it to them but their House's, they know. I wish I could think of more to say but the truth is nothing really runs pass my mind. No matter_

_what our differences are, I still love you. You're my brother and I'm your sister. Take care of my babies. I wish I could say good-bye in person but_

_it seems things won't happen that way._

_P.S. I love you  
_

_ Sincerely, your **China** **Doll**_

House closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. As House stood up from his chair and walked to the door, he had just notice the tears running down his face.


	2. Worried

Ever sense House had left her office that day; she's been worrying ever sense. She hadn't heard from him at all and that worried her the most. She was now heading up to Wilson office for more information. Once she got there, she knocked and waited until he said come in. Once he did, she opens the door and sat across from him.

'You alright?' Wilson asked concerned.

'Have you spoken to House?' Cuddy questioned looking up at him.

'Not sense yesterday, why?' Wilson returned.

'But you have spoken to him sense he left?' Cuddy questioned.

'Yes, why?' Wilson questioned again.

'I'm worried,' Cuddy admitted.

'He's fine,' Wilson assured.

'He said something about his family before he left,' Cuddy stated.

'Yeah, it's been a death in his family.' Wilson stated.

'Is he alright?' Cuddy asked.

'Actually not but he wouldn't admit that to anyone else. He's staying a little longer because he's mom is not taking it well,' Wilson said and Cuddy nodded, understanding.

'Who was it? I mean, who was it that died?' Cuddy said and Wilson didn't say anything. 'Wilson?' Cuddy tired again.

'His sister,' Wilson said simply.

'I didn't know he had one,' Cuddy stated.

'Yeah,' all Wilson said.

'Where did she stay?' Cuddy asked.

'Baltimore,' Wilson answered.

'Tell House I'm sorry,' Cuddy said standing up and Wilson nodded.

'Yeah,' he said and she left his office.


	3. Distractions

It had been a week in total that House had been gone and a week long of getting the funeral plains together. House really didn't know what to think of his sister's death. He's father was one thing but his sister another. His mother wasn't doing well of course, she now lost not one but two loved ones. And the twins, they were better than any one expected. House was now at his sister's piano, her cream white Italian piano. He sat there playing a tune he was making up as he went along.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from playing the tune. He turned to see his mother.

'Hey mom, you should be resting,' House said getting up and taking his mother's hand.

'So should you. Its going to be a long day tomorrow,' Blythe said as her son took her to the couch.

'Its going to be different especially for you. I know Chyna and I didn't get along much after that big argument we had but different it will be,' House said.

'Yeah, especially for those girls, Greg.' Blythe states and House nodded in agreement. 'Where are they?' Blythe asked.

'With friends,' House answered.

'Greg!'

'Mom, at this moment they need a distraction and friends is a good idea,' House returned and she knew he was right.

'I'm going to bed, get some rest of your own,' Blythe said kissing her son's cheek.

'Love you, mom.' House said with a nod.

'I love you, too.' She returned disappearing into the hall.

He sighed because he needed a good distraction as well.


	4. Act As If

They say karma is a bitch but what the world doesn't know tragedy is one too. It's sort of like karma and tragedies are one hand and hand.

House woke up that morning with the sound of a door shutting. He rose from the couch, walked to the kitchen and spotted his two nieces. Both teenagers were getting out food to make breakfast with as House sat down.

The twin with blonde hair and green eyes was India. India had Chyna's features, while Russia was different. Russia had black hair and ocean blue eyes, which were House's features.

'I thought you two were going to meet us at the church?' House questioned as India handed him a glass of orange juice.

'Grandma wanted us to ride with y'all?' India answered. After India said that Blythe walked in the kitchen and began to help with breakfast.

* * *

It was the last part of the ceremony and it was time for House to make his speech. He rose from his chair and stood before everyone.

_My sister Chyna also known as China Doll to me._

_I gave her that name when she was younger. Her full name is actually Charlotte Chyna House._

_But as she got older the name Chyna just stuck around._

_I just wanted to quote one of my sister's favorite quotes. "Act as if"_

_Act as if you have the second chance to do anything. What if you did something wrong and wanted to make it better?_

_She would tell you "Act as if" act as if you have the second chance already._

* * *

After the speech everyone gathered around and placed their flowers by the grave. Russia and India were the last ones to place their flowers down.

One the stone it read:

_Charlotte Chyna House AKA China Doll_

_Loving mother, sister and daughter_

_"Act as if"_


	5. Tragedy, Silence of an Highena

House had finally gotten back to New Jersey with of course his nieces. He thought it would be easier raising teenagers but they need as much stuff as babies do. House had to enroll them in school and on top of that he had to go buy a different place. He was glad it was a one-story house so that he could walk around.

House was now at work picking a few things so he decides to stop by Cuddy's office. He walks in with the girls and they take a sit.

'House,' Cuddy said with a smile. 'So, how you been?' Cuddy questioned.

'Fantastic,' House said lashed with sarcasm. Cuddy could tell he hadn't been getting any sleep.

'This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy girls, Cuddy this is Russia and India.' House announced. India waved at Cuddy but Russia made no movement.

'Can I talk to you for an sec?' House said questioning Cuddy. Cuddy nodded and followed him outside her office.

'Look this isn't easy for me…' he paused, gathering his words back up. 'But I need you. I need you to help me raise them basically. They're only thirteen, they still need an mother figure and I can't do this by myself,' House stated. Moments of silence went by until Cuddy spoke.

'Sure,' she said.

'What?' House returned.

'Yes, I'll help you.' Cuddy replied with a smile. They walked back in the room and Cuddy stated to speak.

'I know that the recent events…' and Russia cut Cuddy off.

'Tragedy,' Russia corrected.

'What?' Cuddy returned confused.

'Recent event it might be but tragedy is the correct wording,' Russia explained. Cuddy looked at House in concern and House nodded. Out of all the times to speak Russia choice this moment. It was something about the girl's words that filled the room with silence. Her sting of words could even shut a laughing highena up.


End file.
